


Мистер Йо

by Wolf_Song



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Прятки на дне морском и нежданная встреча с родственниками.





	Мистер Йо

Велес был абсолютно уверен, что уж эту-то проделку Перун ему не простит. И потому решил скрыться на дне морском. А что ему, змею-то великому? Вот и нырнул, не думая. Пусть Перун наверху сердится, сколь угодно, а Велес не выйдет, пока угроза не минует или не ослабнет.  
  
Плыл змей и плыл всё вниз, пока его не сковало дурное предчувствие. До дна оставалось уже немного, но сверху всё ещё доносилась рябь, свидетельствуя о силе разразившегося шторма. Велес почти списал беспокойство на останки агонизирующей совести, как вдруг сквозь придонную распахнулись глаза.  
  
Велес смотрел вниз и не мог поверить в это. Глаза были огромны, как два озера, и светились зелёным так ярко, будто великий змей, начинающий нервно сворачивать кольца для отступления, смотрел на огонь. Их перечёркивали ровные белоснежные зрачки, в которых жило и трепетало пока ещё дремлющее желание кого-нибудь убить.  
  
Как зачарованный, Велес наблюдал за гигантом, чувствуя себя ещё более погано, чем после битвы с Перуном, когда громовой бог решил проучить змея за похищение жены. Если он, плывя в воде, блестел чешуёй, точно лента реки, то Морской Змей немного сонно щурился океаном ртути. Он оборачивал кольцом весь мир, и при этом всё равно умудрялся лежать кольцами, как обычная змея — настолько он был велик. Признаться, то, что поначалу Велес принял за морскую муть, было ей лишь отчасти; основным компонентом темноты была неуязвимая для человеческого оружия чернота чешуи мистера Йо.  
  
Рядом с морским змеем Йормунгандом Велес почувствовал себя червячком. Мистер Йо, опознав в нежданном госте дальнего родственника змеиной крови, отпустил конец своего хвоста и искривил мощные челюсти в подобии улыбки. Велес ощутил себя ещё более слабым крохой, когда под ним разверзлась пропасть — мистер Йо даже не улыбался, а ухмылялся. Поприветствовав сородича, Йормунганд посчитал на этом встречу исчерпанной, сомкнул челюсти на конце своего хвоста и медленно опустил веки, скрыв свой силуэт в придонной мути и тьме собственной тени. Несколько секунд из-под его век ещё виднелось ядовитого цвета свечение, прежде чем Змей вновь погрузился в сон.  
  
Велес ещё пару секунд смотрел вниз, нервно дрожа тугим чешуйчатым телом, а потом поднял голову и развернул кольца, бросаясь вверх. От приятного родственника подальше, да. По сравнению с этим титаном Перун — просто очаровашка-гномик. Надо бы извиниться.  



End file.
